The present invention relates to a non-powered, portable apparatus for cleaning the teeth and the cavity of the mouth, which is easy to operate and does not consume any electric power.
In order to keep the teeth and the cavity of the mouth clean, the teeth and the cavity of the mouth must be regularly washed. A variety of automatic apparatus are known and widely in use for cleaning the teeth and the cavity of the mouth. These automatic apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive to manufacture, and they require a specific electric working voltage for operation. They may produce high noises when operated. Furthermore, most of these automatic apparatus have no mechanism for regulating the flow rate of water. Although some of these automatic apparatus may have a mechanism for regulating the flow rate of water, the mechanism is commonly difficult to control.